Not the Man I Fell in Love With
by ahwritemusic
Summary: Adrien falls off the grid after the fall of his father's company leaving his friends worried and hurt. Chat Noir disappears as well and Ladybug is afraid that he's dead while all of Paris thinks he naturally stepped down after the battle with Hawkmoth. When Adrien suddenly returns, changed and different, will Marinette be able to bring back the old him? Or is he gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled across the sky, deep and loud and angry. The few people before picking up their pace, probably out of fear of lightning. Anyone who was unlucky enough to be out in wet and humid weather were doing their best to huddle underneath umbrella's in a hope to keep dry. Their steps were quick yet tentative in order to get to their destination without stepping in too many puddles.

Amidst the pattering raindrops and hustling pedestrians, one girl took her time. She didn't have an umbrella, her midnight blue hair catching raindrops freely. Her face was turned towards the sky, smile lighting up her pale features. Marinette took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders further. All week the weather had been cloudy and grey, promising rain and she couldn't believe her luck that it decided to pour on her day off. At the moment she was enjoying the storm, the smell and feeling of water droplets helping to calm and clear her mind as usual.

Marinette had always loved the rain, ever since that fateful day of golden sunshine and bright laughter. No matter how much her parents or her friends fussed and insisted they couldn't keep her out of the rain and they couldn't get her to take an umbrella. It was her belief that with the rain came luck and all sorts of good things. First love, then an invitation to fashion week, an offer for an internship, graduation from the top design school in the country, the start of her own business, not to mention all of the other little successes and happy moments in between. Today was no different. The air just held something magical and Marinette couldn't wait to find out what it would bring.

Taking a detour down a side street, Marinette soon found herself at the Seine, looking over the bridge with its padlocks of love into the turbulent water below. Another rumble of thunder sounded and the designer looked up to catch sight of one of the lampposts, barely visible. She studied the scene for a moment or two until the inspiration started flooding in.

Glancing around she found a nearby street corner with an overhang. She quickly made her way over, only taking a second or two to wring out some of the water from her soaked person, before she turned to her bag that rested at her hip.

The bag was canvas, specially designed to be completely waterproof so that her work could stay safe and dry while she went on her rainy day adventures. The first pocket held a hand towel, which Marinette grabbed and used to dry off a little bit more. Next was a slightly bigger pocket, usually holding cookies for the small being that resided inside. This one Marinette opened and Tiki gratefully flew out. The kwami smiled sweetly, sure that they were alone and she wouldn't be spotted, and settled herself on Marinette's shoulder now that the girl was out of the rain. Finally, in the main and biggest pocket, was Marinette's sketchbook. The girl carefully took it out, making sure she didn't drip any water on it. A full breath filled her lungs as kind of a stabilizer before she dived into drawing. It wasn't long before the ping-ponging and jumbled ideas began to come to life on the page.

Soon swooping lines took the form of a dress, simple with an innocent flirty vibe. The bodice was simple, nothing to adorn it, swooping down to connect to a slight circle skirt, both black in color. Where they attached Marinette added a small belt, tiny heart shaped padlocks adorning it, all in a soft shade of pink. She also added three-quarter length trumpet sleeves, in the same soft pink to complete the dress.

Once the dress was finished, Marinette didn't stop. Her creativity was still running high and so she proceeded to design matching accessories. Drawing them she envisioned black metal for the chains and pink padlock hearts to dangle off. In a matter of moments Marinette had a pair of earrings, a necklace, a charm bracelet, and even a pair of black high heeled boots designed to accompany her earlier outfit.

Marinette leaned back to admire her work. It was a rough sketch and she knew that she still needed to figure out the details, such as fabric type and where to get the locks, but she was proud. It captured the essence of Paris and she couldn't wait to make it come alive even more. If that was the only thing that happened on that rainy day, Marinette would be perfectly content with the outcome of the day.

"Marinette." Tiki's voice reminded the designer that she had company. "You better get going if you don't want to be late."

The kwami held up Marinette's phone so she could look at the time. She gasped and quickly sprang into action, putting away her sketchbook and holding the bag open for Tiki to hide inside.

"I'm going to be late. Tiki, why didn't you tell me earlier that so much time had passed?"

Tiki giggled. "You were so focused I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, I didn't notice until just now as well."

Marinette smiled before closing the bag and stepping back out into the rain. She considered trying to hail a taxi but thought better of it. It would take too long and Marinette didn't want to give up the chance to enjoy every second of that day. So she instead hurried on her way down the street. A few blocks later the rain began to come down harder. Marinette stopped in surprise, glancing up into the falling water. A laugh escaped and soon she was laughing as she continued on her way, making sure to run through every puddle she possibly could.

By the time she reached the cafe where she was supposed to meet Nino and Alya she was completely drenched and had started to shiver slightly but she could hardly care. Reaching for the door handle she found herself swept up inside, laughter still spilling from her lips as the warmth and smell of coffee enveloped her.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you are making a mess on my floor."

Monsieur Pierre, the cafe owner, came rushing up to her, a towel in his hand. His tone and words suggested annoyance and frustration but his smile and the laughter in his eyes told a different story. He had long ago gotten used to Marinette's soaking wet entrances and had learned to take it in stride, towels on hand for a quick clean up. As Monsieur Pierre put it when the bluenette kept apologizing time and time again, a little water was a small price to pay for the designer's company and customer status. So Marinette just returned the friendly grin and accepted the towel he held out to her.

"How's business today Monsieur Pierre?" She began drying herself off as she waited for the answer.

"Slow. The rain hit too early for many people to already be out on the streets. Most have stayed inside and away. But I know I can always count on you no matter what the weather." He sent a wink her way, tossing another towel over her head. "Your friends are in the usual spot. I'll clean up your mess and have your order out in just a moment."

Marinette chuckled again as she made her way to the back corner, going by memory since the towel was till over her head and she was using it to dry her hair. "Thanks Monsieur Pierre."

As she got closer to the booth she could hear Nino and Alya laughing with a third person. _They must have brought along a friend_ , she thought. _Trying to set me up with someone again based on the sound._ The laugh was quite deep and rich, bringing to mind tall, dark, and handsome.

"That's a special kind of drowned rat if I ever saw one," the unknown third party said loud and clear. "What kind of people are you guys breeding in Paris these days?"

Marinette stood frozen to the spot, the towel still over her head, not quite sure how to react. Nino and Alya had gone silent, probably for the same reason, and Marinette could just imagine the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Because the voice was familiar, one Marinette would be able to pinpoint anywhere, but the words and the tone were not. In fact, they were complete opposites and never should belong together, especially not directed towards her.

A strangled cough escaped, breaking the weird standstill that had settled over them and spurring Marinette into motion. Her hands fumbled to remove the towel, a sudden urge to see the person who spoke, to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. The cloth slipped from her eyes, falling to the floor in a forgotten heap. Marinette stared in wide-eyed surprise at the person she was presented with. Reclining casually, looking for all the world as if he had always been there, blond hair styled just so and green eyes shining, was the one person Marinette never thought she would see again.

While Marinette stood there gaping like a fish, the evil and self satisfied smirk slowly slid into a look of shock with a pang of conscious induced sheepishness as the man recognized her and realized his mistake. Luckily for him the bluenette hardly noticed as her mind was occupied by one thought and one thought only.

Adrien Agreste was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien Agreste never thought he'd step foot in Paris again. After the defeat of hawkmoth and the fall of _Agreste Fashion_ , his father's company, seven years ago, the last place he had wanted to be was the city that had brought him so much pain. He had fallen off the grid, completely hidden from the world as everyone speculated about his disappearance.

Rumors were shared of how he had been chased out of town due to the shame of his father's business going under. Others told stories of how he had paired with on of his father's enemies to expose his illegal business practices and ruin his company, only to be swept away to work for them. Still some said he was abused by his father and eventually killed before his father disappeared himself so that he couldn't rat him out.

All of them were wrong but they were better than the truth and so Adrien didn't bother to correct them. The way he saw it, as long as only he knew the true story everything would be okay and he had a chance at a normal life. Because the truth was his father had turned out to be Hawkmoth, his sworn and hated enemy. And after he had found out this horrifying and life altering information, Adrien had turned him in. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have a father, hadn't had one for a while, and if he did Gabriel Agreste was not him.

And so he had no problems turning him over to the police, his only condition that no one was to find out the truth. All they needed to know was Hawkmoth was defeated and _Agreste Fashion_ was out of business. If they kept to that then Chat Noir and his cataclysm would stay far away.

So no one knew - not the citizens of Paris, not Adrien's friends, not even Ladybug - and Adrien skipped town. He didn't keep in touch, he didn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing and soon Paris was just a bad dream. After a year or two of trying a few different careers and hobbies he eventually started his own business, one that was bigger and better than his father's had ever been. And that was what had brought him back to Paris: business. Adrien had continued to model, finding the lifestyle a great distraction despite his feelings towards the career, and had paid the best and top most designers to work for him.

Unfortunately all of his designers at the moment seemed to have creative block and every new person he had looked at hiring wasn't able to deliver.

Just as Adrien had been about to go into a rage and fire the whole lot of them, his scrawny assistant had managed to save all of their jobs by the tiniest of threads. The buzz was that there was an amazing new designer working out of Paris. They had been popular for years, steadily growing until they had become the greatest name in the French capital and world capital of fashion. Going by the name MDC, Adrien's assistant assured him that this designer was exactly what his company needed despite the fact that his reputation wasn't backed by advertisements or a huge company.

However, just when Adrien was about to relax, confident that his company would remain on top, his assistant gave him the news. His oh so gracious invitation to have the designer MDC work for him, with a promise of pay far above whatever his tiny and insignificant shope was bringing in, was rejected.

And in the words of the designer, "I have no interest in anything you have to offer. There's no way you could afford me and even if you could I still wouldn't accept. Unlike you, I have a very firm set of morals and I would never compromise the trust and loyalty of my clients or the integrity of my designs to work for a selfish jerk like you."

To say Adrien had been furious was an understatement. He had wanted to write the designer off immediately, set to completely ruin his reputation for daring to refuse him and speak to him in such a way. His assistant had stopped him however, insistent that doing so would ruin Adrien as well. He _needed_ this designer to partner with him, and continuing to get on MDC's bad side wasn't going to help his plight.

So Adrien had reluctantly allowed his assistant to keep trying. After months of refusals and no answers the poor man had nervously approached Adrien. Not only did they still not have the designer but if he wanted to work with MDC, and his assistant highly suggested that he did, he needed to try a different approach. No more emails, no more impersonal job offers, no more demands. Adrien would need to go to Paris and conduct a face to face meeting.

And so it was, after a ginormous tantrum of utter declination followed by begrudged agreement, Adrien found himself back and Paris to find MDC of the company _MC_. Why his assistant couldn't have provided him with more information he had no clue, but Adrien found himself doing the menial and frustrating task alone.

"This designer isn't one to be impressed by big names," the assistant had informed him. "He's about ethics, effort, and human connection. That means if you want to finally land this guy, you're going to have to do it alone and you're going to have to actually try."

Adrien's plane had landed just that morning, the deja vu he had felt not a welcome feeling. With no idea of where _MC_ even was and the weather deciding to be terrible, he had decided to put off his work and stop and get a cup of coffee. He had entered the familiar coffee shop, placed his order with th barista - Monsieur Par or something like that - and taken a seat in the back corner booth. Dressed so as not to be recognized (he really didn't want anyone knowing he was back, especially since he had vowed that he never would be) he had been startled when two people had approached him.

"Excuse me," the girl of the pair had said rather rudely. "You're in our booth."

"What are you, eight?" Adrien had spat back without looking up. "Find another seat."

As the girl launched into a rant the boy who was with her had taken a step closer and ripped off his hood with an exclamation of "Adrien?!" Adrien's head had snapped up only to come face to face with Nino and Alya. For a second they all just sat there in silence, everyone too shocked to know what to say.

Truthfully, Adrien wasn't sure how he felt about seeing them again. The naive kid who had left seven years ago was ecstatic, so glad to see that they still kept in touch with each other and that he actually got to see them. But his twenty-five year old self had had a lot of time to think and mull over his time spent in Paris. He still remembered his friends' cluelessness and blind acceptance to what was happening in his life. The fact that they didn't do anything, they turned the other way, they never truly saw what was happening to him. They hadn't cared, not thinking twice about his weak excuses to get out of spending time with them. They never fought for him, they never went past inviting him to things. He was their friend sure, but it seemed to be in word only. The realization of all this had filled Adrien with betrayal and anger. He truly was on his own and he never could count on anyone.

That's where his feelings decided to go when Nino and Alya finally found their voices. But he couldn't shut them down right away, it just wouldn't be very satisfying, and so he allowed them to join him and fuss over him. They had only gotten through the briefest of questions and explanations - it was good to see them too and yes of course he had missed them, no he hadn't been there long as his flight only got in today - when someone else approached their table.

This time Adrien did look up, his eyes immediately taking in the dripping wet and completely filthy person, and just like with Nino and Alya, he opened his mouth without a thought.

Once the words were out, something about a drowned rat, Adrien just sat there as if he hadn't said anything. It took several moments of silence and the person he had just insulted revealing themselves to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng for him to realize his mistake. He experienced a small pang bug didn't think anything of it other than regret for having given himself away and throwing in the towel on their friendship too early. Maybe though he could still salvage the plan.

"Hey Marinette," he said with as much enthusiasm and the the brightest smile he could muster, leaning closer to the girl. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"A-A-Adrien!" Marinette finally stuttered out as she continued to stare in shock. Adrien guessed he couldn't really blame her. She had always been the most awkward out of all of them.

Marinette carefully sat down on the edge of the bench Adrien was currently occupying. The supermodel did his best not to look disgusted as a little bit of water flicked his way, and instead focused on Marinette's appearance. She was wearing a grey sweater that was at least a size too big and black jeans, both of which were drenched from the rain. As a result though, her clothes hugged her form nicely, accentuating the curves that her body had developed since he last saw her. Her blue-black hair was longer than it had been in high school, coming about two or three inches below her shoulders, and was allowed to flow freely without restraints. The rain had made the strands limp and lifeless, sticking to her face to highlight the paleness of her features.

She really did look like a drowned rat, but Adrien found he didn't mind too much. After all, Marinette was attractive, but as he stared into her blue, blue eyes he found he couldn't really appreciate her beauty as memories flooded his mind.

Out of all of his friends Marinette had been closest to him up until he left. She was the one he trusted the most and as a result Adrien had told her more about his home life than anyone else. She had deceived him with her sympathetic smiles and reassuring words but Adrien saw the truth now. Of everyone Adrien blamed, he blamed Marinette the most. She knew what was going on. She had the opportunity to stick up for him, to actually put voice and argument to what was happening to him but she hadn't. She had turned away just like everyone else.

Soon the conversation turned to what everyone was doing with their lives. While Adrien participated in the conversation in a jovial and unsuspecting manner, he was raging inside. Even after all this time, after seven years of being apart with no contact and his father no longer in the picture, they were still walking on eggshells around him. No one wanted to broach the topic, no one wanted to be the one to ask him what happened to him, to offer up the first apology.

So they just made small talk and Adrien kept himself carefully in check. He found out that Nino went straight to being a DJ right out of high school and now DJayed for the hottest and hippest club in Paris every night.

Alya had gone to community college and gotten her degree in journalism. After a rough go in several newspapers who not only wouldn't let her write what she wanted but also wouldn't take her seriously since the _Ladyblog_ was no longer up and running, the fiery journalist had gone out on her own. Now she ran the successful blog _The Other Side of Paris_ and proudly exclaimed that she had always been a blogger and she never should have thought of doing anything else.

Adrien wasn't surprised to be told that Nino and Alya were still together. They had been inseparable in high school and were just as sickenly sweet as they had been back then. It had come as somewhat of a surprise though when they revealed that they were married. The news had struck him right to the heart, hurt that he had missed their wedding. However he wasted no time in burying it when he saw the look on the couple's faces. The ones that spoke of guilt and the clear message "We would have invited you but you kind of disappeared and we had no way of contacting you. Sorry."

Adrien refused to feel like the situation was his fault. The couple also admitted that while there were no children they were hoping to have some soon.

"What about you Marinette?" Adrien finally addressed the girl sitting next to him, hoping to include her since she had been abnormally silent.

For some reason he found part of him wondering if she was seeing anyone. He didn't see a ring so she wasn't married but that didn't mean she wasn't taken.

"What have you been up to? What are you doing these days?"

A slight blush covered her cheeks as she stared down into her empty mug. "Not much. I got my degree in fashion design and…" Marinette glanced up to look at Alay. "And I'm currently working as a tailor. Nothing too fancy."

Adrien picked up that she didn't want to look at him for some reason, the fact rubbing him the wrong way. He glanced between Alya and Marinette, catching the confused look the redhead made and the small shake of the head that his bench mate made. He was thoroughly confused and couldn't quite figure out what he had missed.

The silence returned and Adrien could feel the way those in his company tensed, unsure and possibly even scared. It had come time to finally ask the blond what had happened to him but no one was brave enough yet. Adrien found himself settling back into his long found hostility towards them. His leg began to bounce in agitation. He really didn't think he'd be able to keep up the charade much longer. So before anyone could find their voice he moved to get up and leave, Marinette standing up so that he could slip out past her.

"What happened to you man?" Nino blurted, cutting in front of Adrien's planned farewell. "You just dropped off of the face of the earth and suddenly show up again with no warning. Why? What happened?"

Adrien let slip a rueful and slightly malicious smile. "Like you guys care."

He was tired of pretending. He had spent so much of his life pretending and when he left he had promised himself he would never pretend again.

"I didn't come back for you. Why wouldn't I want to come back to people who were selfish and never gave a crap about me? The last thing I wanted was to run into you guys and if it were up to me I wouldn't have ever come back."

"A-Adrien?"

All three of his former friends were frozen with varying degrees of shock, disbelief, and hurt on their faces. He looked to Marinette, the one who had spoken, and saw concern as well as great distress. He broke the eye contact.

"No! You guys were never my friends. You never cared about me. You left me to be abused and neglected, always conveniently turning the other way! So enjoy your pathetic little lives. I'm done being your pity party."

Throwing his hood back over his blond hair, Adrien turned towards the door and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alya asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Alya. I've told you so can you please just drop it already?"

Marinette let out a frustrated huff as she dropped a box in a corner before going to grab the next one.

"I don't think you are." Like always the journalist didn't know how to leave things alone.

"Why do you say that?" The box she had just grabbed was torn open and the designer began rummaging through the contents none too gently.

"Because you're cleaning and organizing - or should I say reorganizing in this case? You and I both know that you only get this way when you are extremely upset."

Marinette didn't say anything. Truth was, she was upset. Very upset but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

After Adrien's cruel words Marinette had been the first one to recover several minutes later. On the verge of crying and needing a chance to clear her head she had left the cafe, making sure to leave a big tip for Monsieur Pierre. The rain had stopped by that time and the designer couldn't stop the slight relief that settled over her. She didn't want the incident to infect and ruin her magical and lucky rainy days.

Taking the long way to her shop _Miraculous Creations_ , Marinette tried to sort through everything. All of her thoughts and emotions were a complete jumbled mess. Adrien was back! He was there, in Paris! Except he didn't want to be.

Adrien was just as attractive as he had always been except even more so. The years had been good to him, adding a little more height and build to his already tall, muscular body. The blond hair laid perfectly styled and his green eyes were still extremely intense. When she had first looked into them for the first time after seven years she had felt the familiar pull despite the fact that she no longer had a crush on him.

Still in shock, it took quite some time for her to move past the simple fact that _Adrien was there_. It had made her unsure of herself like she had been back in school as she realized she didn't know what to say to him. As the conversation picked back up though, Nino and Alya excitedly filling the man in on all he had missed out on, Marinette's brain had began working again. The first thing it focused on was the greeting Adrien had given her. Not the one that included her name and a heart stopping smile. Rather the one that was insulting, voice filled with complete distaste. It had been a comment and a tone that Chloe Bourgeois would use. The thought didn't sit well with the designer at all.

She had taken several minutes while Adrien had been distracted to study him. It wasn't long before she had picked up on the fact that there was something different about him and as far as she could tell it wasn't a good different. He had been extremely closed off, has features carefully schooled into polite and appropriate expressions. When Nino and Alya mentioned being married she had seen a flicker of his real emotions in his eyes before he locked them away again.

 _At least Adrien isn't completely gone_ , she had thought at the instance only to almost gasp. Did she really thing that Adrien, the Adrien they grew up with, was gone?

Marinette didn't know but she found she didn't really want to talk to him when he finally asked about her life. She kept her answers short and extremely downplayed, for some reason feeling that Adrien didn't really care so it didn't matter how much she shared. Then Adrien had snapped right before he left and Marinette's fears had been confirmed. Adrien was different and apparently didn't want anything to do with them.

She didn't know how to react to that. Even with her crush gone she still cared about Adrien. He was one of the most important people in her life and she could remember the years spent worrying over him and the things he shared with her. After he disappeared she had been sick with all the fears her mind fed her about where he could be and what could have happened to him. Even now she was worried about her friend, wondering what could have gone on in his life to make him react like that.

Unfortunately, by the time she made it to _Miraculous Creations_ Marinette found that the walk hadn't helped in the slightest and Alya was waiting outside the locked doors for her. After explaining that she had taken Nino home, her husband doing as well as could be considering his best friend had just spat in his face and stomped on his heart, she began fussing over the designer. Marinette at first had answered out of politeness, not really giving her friend much attention as she let them into the shop and immediately went to storage. Now though she just wanted the matter dropped.

"Marinette?" Alya placed a soft hand on her arm.

She jumped. "What!?" She was surprised at the ferocity and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You were devastated when Adrien disappeared seven years ago. I still remember the week you spent on my couch, inconsolable."

Marinette remembered that week as well. Only she had never told Alya that the main reason she had been upset was because she had lost Chat Noir as well. But she really didn't like to think of that time.

"Now he's shone back up with no warning after leaving us in the dark, only to insult you and sever his ties as out friends. I know you're not fine but I need you to tell me how not fine but I need you to tell me how not fine you are.'

"What is there to say?" The designer was embarrassed for the tears that were falling, the clear display of how upset and hurt she was. "Adrien's already made his decision and we're never going to see him again. I really don't think there's any reason for us to discuss it further."

"Oh sweetie." Alya gathered the sobbing girl into her arms and just held her. "Shh… It's okay. Just let it all out. Just have a good cry."

As usual Marinette was grateful for Alya's non judgemental character when it came to her emotions. She was always ready with hugs and understanding words as she allowed her to cry or an open ear when she needed to burst an eardrum. She could always rely on Alya to be there for her and she couldn't be more grateful for her best friend. The interrogation was over and Marinette new Alya wouldn't bring it up again. Part of her did worry for Adrien though. They were never going to see him again but someone help him if they did. He had just hurt two bear cubs and the mama bear wasn't going to let him get away with it.

A buzz in Marinette's pocket from her phone several minutes later alerted her of the time. She reluctantly pulled from Alya's comforting embrace, her sobs having calmed down to soft hiccups.

"I have to get going," she whispered.

"I forgot that it was your day off. Are you sure you can't stay home just this once? After the day you've had I think you deserve some ice cream and a night in."

Marinette smiled softly and shook her head sadly. Alya's suggestion was tempting. For the first time since she had began making her six o'clock Sunday errand six and a half years ago she dreaded going. She knew deep down that after the events of the day her visit wasn't going to be a pleasant or easy one but she knew she couldn't just skip out of the weekly tradition. Besides, part of her was hopeful that the visit would help her to feel better.

"No. I need to go."

Marinette started to gather her discarded things, leaving the box she had been shifting through in a mess to deal with later. Alya grabbed Marinette's free hand and squeezed it as they exited the shop.

"Fine. Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

Marinette laughed a little at Alya's half effort to be a journalist. After over a year of pestering Marinette about her secret Sunday meeting and even trying to follow her a few times, Alya realized she was never going to get her to crack. The designer kept her secret but Alya still tried here and there to get her friend to spill on the subject. Of course she never did.

"Never, but I do expect to have that ice cream ready when I'm done."

"Done." The two girls stood for a few minutes just smiling at each other fondly. "Be careful. And smile. You're too pretty to stay sad and pouty."

Marinette laughed again, giving Alya one final hug. "Thanks Alya."

"Bye girl."

They parted ways, Alya headed home and Marinette on her way towards her parents' bakery for the usual pastry pick up before continuing on to her destination.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Marinette?" Tiki asked, peeking up from Marinette's bag.

"I will be Tiki. I'm just still trying to process it."

"I meant, are you sure you're going to be okay going to your appointment?"

Marinette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I'm half afraid I'm either going to break down crying again or I'm going to start yelling."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks Tiki. I guess we'll just see when we get there."

Marinette had just arrived at her parents' bakery and wasted no time hurrying inside. Her parents were waiting for her as usual, the bag of leftover pastries ready to go. Grabbing it and giving her parents each a quick kiss, she apologized that she couldn't stay and promised that she would be by again Wednesday for their traditional family dinner. In no time at all she was on her way again.

Lost in her thoughts with a walk that was entirely uneventful, Marinette was soon bursting with anxiety. Was it really such a good idea that she was making this visit today? She just wasn't sure how her news was going to be received.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally reaching her destination, the designer steeled her nerves and entered the facility.

"Marinette, my is it good to see your face." Officer Roger smiled kindly as he granted her entrance.

"You say that every week Officer Roger."

"That's because it's true."

Marinette just laughed as she pulled out a pastry from the bag and handed it to the law enforcement officer. His eyes lit up as he graciously accepted it.

"Here you go." Officer Roger said as he opened the door to the very familiar room. "You shouldn't be waiting long."

"Thank you Officer."

Marinette entered the room and sank heavily into the couch on the far wall. A few minutes later the door opened again and Marinette was joined by another person.

"Marinette! How are you?" the man in the orange jumpsuit greeted enthusiastically, approaching the girl to give her a hug.

Marinette stood up and returned the hug, just as enthusiastically.

"I'm well, Gabriel. How has your week been?"

"Very well, thank you."

Marinette had received the call six and a half years ago. Hesitantly picking up the phone as it was a number she didn't recognize, she had been startled when the person on the line had announced, "Call from Gabriel Agreste, an inmate at the federal prison. Would you like to accept the call?"

Shocked speechless Marinette had just stood frozen with the phone pressed to her ear, blinking at nothing in particular.

"Miss? Are you still there?"

Marinette snapped back to reality at the voice. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." _On both accounts,_ she thought. _There's no way Gabriel Agreste is in prison. And even if he was there is no way he would call me._

"Have I not reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"You have but-"

"Then Gabriel Agreste would like to speak with you. Am I okay to pass the phone on to him?"

Marinette's brain had screamed at her that the situation was highly suspicious but in the end her curiosity had given in, allowing the phone to be passed to Mr. Agreste. The ex-fashion icon had asked for a chance to meet with her in person. After much deliberation and freaking out about how dangerous and life threatening the situation was, she had reluctantly agreed. Even then it had taken her over a week to finally get the courage to go visit the prison, keeping her mouth shut due to her own uncertainties about what she was doing.

The first meeting had been awkward and nerve wracking at first. Marinette had never been to a prison before, and the blank metal walls of the room they had put her in and the unknown nature of Mr. Agreste's crimes hadn't helped to calm her nerves. Then when the man himself joined her she found anger joining her anxiety. She still remembered all the things Adrien had shared with her about what this man had done to him. He was horrible and she didn't understand why she was bothering to give him the time of day.

After remembering Adrien and the fact that he had disappeared Marinette had the horrible thought that Mr. Agreste had killed his son and that was why he was locked up. Before she could start spouting accusations and insults though, Mr. Agreste had spoken first.

"How is Adrien?"

The question had given her pause, confusion setting in immediately. "Shouldn't you know?"

It wasn't quite what she wanted to say and it came out with more venom than she thought she was capable of.

Mr. Agreste seemed to shrink at her question and accusing tone, confusing the designer even further. He shook his head. "I haven't seen or spoken to him since I was thrown in here."

"Why?" She was asking more than just the why to his statement. She was asking why he had been locked up in the first place.

"Um…" Marinette knew he understood her meaning and he curled into himself even more. "I am-" he winced sharply. "- _was_ Hawkmoth."

Marinette reeled back as if she had been struck by a hand at the news. It couldn't be. There was no way that she was currently talking with her worst enemy. There was just no way that he was the father of one of her dearest friends. The world couldn't be that cruel.

But it also made sense. Gabriel Agreste was cruel enough to be Hawkmoth. She had heard first hand how cruel and cold and unfeeling Gabriel Agreste was and Hawkmoth was the same. Marinette found her blood boiling hotter than ever as the new piece of information created even more questions and fears.

Why had she been asked here? Since Mr. Agreste was Hawkmoth did that mean he had figured out that she was Ladybug? Was that why he had asked her to meet him, so he could finally steal her miraculous?

She took a step back.

Had he already gotten Chat's miraculous? Is that why her partner was dead? And if he didn't know about Adrien then what had happened to him?

"What do you want?" she had spat out, teeth clenching and eyes blazing with fury.

"Please, I just want to know how my son is doing."

"And you care all of a sudden why?"

He flinched again, but this time took a step forward with his hands held out in a palacting manner. The ex-superhero didn't take it that way and took several more steps backwards.

"I know that what I have done is unforgivable, both to Adrien and to Paris. There is no excuse for my actions. You can choose to forgive me or not but I do promise that I have changed. Adrien may never forgive me for what I did, for who I am, was, but that won't stop me from trying."

"Why me though? Why not just contact Adrien yourself?"

"I've tried. He won't pick up. I don't blame him. But then I thought of you. I remembered that you are a good friend of his and I was hoping you could at least tell me how he is. Maybe even give him a message for me?"

Marinette had just stood there for a few moments, eyeing the villain suspiciously. At least now she knew why Adrien had left. If word got out that his father was Hawkmoth he'd never have a normal life again. But what about Mr. Agreste himself? He seemed to be remorseful. How much, Marinette couldn't be sure. This man had spent years terrifying and tormenting the citizens of Paris. Not to mention all the crap and stress he put her and Chat through. She just didn't believe that Hawkmoth was sorry for the things he had done.

Realizing this, Marinette knew she needed to leave, just like she knew she should have left the moment he told her who he was. Before she left though, she couldn't resist twisting the knife one more time, if he even felt it at all.

"Adrien is gone. He just up and left. No word to anyone and know one knows where he is or if he's okay. I hope that makes you happy."

Marinette left without a backward glance, ignoring the calls that started after she had already left the room. Blood still boiling, she had vowed never to go back there again for any reason.

Soon though, the vow was in vain. Mr. Agreste continued to call her, begging for her to visit. Each time he did she remembered the pained and remorseful looks he had given her until she finally gave in two weeks later against her better judgement. Seeing him still caused anger to flare up inside her, mostly anger on behalf of Adrien and Chat, both of whom weren't there to bestow it themselves. But Mr. Agreste kept asking about Adrien, wondering if she had heard from him.

Eventually, after a very slow and painful process that took months, the meetings began to be different. Marinette's anger started to slip away as she realized that the man really was sorry for what he had done and wanted to make it right. Mr. Agreste for his part stopped asking about Adrien, realizing it was a hard and painful subject for the girl, and began asking other questions. As the secret meetings continued - Marinette still hadn't told anyone, finding she couldn't do that to Adrien and also for her own personal reasons for staying quiet - Tiki began to voice the concerns she had. While Mr. Agreste did appear to be changing he had still been Hawkmoth and Hawkmoth's one goal had been to get the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous'. And even though he may not know that Marinette was Ladybug he could find out and then who knew what would happen then. He could steal the miraculous and then Hawkmoth would be back and worse than before.

Marinette listened to what Tiki had to say, agreeing whole heartedly with her kwami that she needed to be careful but she couldn't agree to stop the visits. Part of her believed that Mr. Agreste was truly changing for the better and if that was the case then what he needed was a friend to keep cheering him in the right direction.

Before long the relationship between Marinette and Mr. Agreste changed. Both found themselves sharing different things about their lives, Marinette focusing mostly on her business and Mr. Agreste - Gabriel as he had come to insist that she call him - opened up about his reasons for being Hawkmoth.

While both knew that nothing could excuse what he had done, Marinette came to appreciate the knowledge and insight that was being provided. She found out that after his wife disappeared Gabriel didn't know what to do with himself. He missed her greatly and just wanted her back in his life. When he had come across Noroo and learned about the miraculous - especially Ladybug and Chat Noir's that could grant any wish when used together - he became obsessed. He had convinced himself that it was the only way to get his wife back, to be happy again. Unfortunately Gabriel pushed away Adrien, his only family left, his only connection to Emily, and the one person who had needed him most during that time, and it was his biggest regret.

Along with their changing relationship, being that of an uncle and his niece, the room that they visited in changed as well. The first room with its uncomfortable and uninviting metal became a nice, almost lounge room, with carpet and couches in bright happy colors. Leftover pastries were added into the mix and with no effort at all Sunday evenings at six became their time. They would joke, Gabriel would share about his life, and sometimes they would work together on designs, Gabriel lending a hand to polish up details or help her come up with new ones when she became stuck. It was both what they needed and they looked forward to the time they got to spend together. Except for this visit.

Ending the hug, Marinette resettled herself on the couch. Gabriel sat down on the one across from her, not failing to notice how her hands fiddled with the strap of her bag nervously.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

For several moments the girl sat in silence, her eyes staring dejectedly at the table that separated them. Finally she looked up, her eyes holding hurt and regret as they shone with tears. They seemed to plead for forgiveness while simultaneously begging for help and understanding.

"Marinette? What is it?"

"Adrien is back."


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel blinked in surprise as he leaned back. He stared blankly off to the side. Marinette bit her lip as she watched him, doing her best not to fidget nervously. She knew it was a lot to process, especially after all this time. And for Gabriel, to have his son returned after so long, Marinette was sure it was even harder to understand and grasp.

"How is he?"

Marinette hesitated to answer. She knew that Gabriel would want the truth from her but the truth wasn't a very pretty picture.

"He's good and healthy. Seems to be doing well work wise but I don't know with what."

"What else?" Marinette bit her lip. Gabriel refocused his gaze back on her, pleading. "Tell me Marinette. Please."

The bluenette nodded slowly. "He's not happy to be back. In fact I'm sure that if it wasn't for his job he would have never set foot in Paris again. He's also very angry. Not just at you but at everyone. He's not the same."

"Will you tell me what happened when you saw him?"

"It wasn't intentional that's for sure. None of us knew that he had returned, just the way he had planned it."

Marinette then proceeded to recount her afternoon shock, her voice even so as not to betray how she felt. By the end Gabriel was back to staring at the wall, his expression one of distress and guilt. Marinette partly wished that she hadn't said anything knowing how much it was hurting Gabriel to hear all of this. However at the same time she was grateful to share with someone who could understand what she was feeling and knew the things she did. Alya was always great for support of all kinds including emotional but she wasn't privy to the secrets and information that Marinette and Gabriel were. And at the moment Marinette needed the support of who knew at least part of the reason for Adrien's change in behavior.

"He's angry and in pain. I had never been a good father to him but the right before he left he realized just how terrible of a man I was. All of his love for me and his hopes that one day he would be good enough for me and I'd finally show him the love and acceptance-the pride-that he longed for, was crushed into oblivion the moment he found out my secret. It doesn't surprise me that that one action of complete betrayal caused him to question his relationship with every other person in his life whether he meant to or not. It is also entirely possible that his mind made up things that weren't actually there as a result."

Marinette nodded. "It makes sense."

For a few moments they sat in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts. Marinette just kept seeing the moment that Adrien's kind face turned into one of hatred and malice, his words echoing in her head. She knew it was a terrible thing to focus on the bad of the situation. But while Marinette didn't truly fault the man for his rude behavior (the product of too many years being abused and having his hopes crushed), it didn't make it any less painful. It hurt her to see such a change come over one of her dearest friends.

"How are you doing Marinette? You couldn't have come out unaffected from an encounter like that."

Gabriel's eyes were sad as he addressed her, almost seeming resigned to the fact that his son was changed and hurting him. A form of payback or punishment for his own actions. Instead he was focusing on his concern for his friend. Marinette hated seeing that look though. Yes, Gabriel had done some unforgivable things in his past, but Marinette had forgiven him, and no matter those actions ultimately it was Adrien's choice on how he reacted to them. It was not Gabriel's fault his son had decided to be different and turn out the way he did. But Marinette knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him that and so instead she chose to be a little selfish and answer his question.

"Truthfully, it hurts. Adrien was a really close friend and when he left I wasn't sure what to think. He never contacted and I couldn't figure out why he would just leave without a word or a thought about us. Now to have him back… I just don't know."

Marinette pulled her but up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm ecstatic to see him again, especially since I had pretty much convinced myself he was gone for good. His actions though and his changed attitude. I understand that he is hurting and he has every right to be angry. But that doesn't keep it from being painful when he says the things he does. A few tears slipped out. "I just want my friend back."

Marinette buried her head in her knees as she finally allowed herself to cry. Arms wrapped around her and she learned into the comfort Gabriel was providing. Still, the things Marinette didn't say whispered through her mind. The fact that she felt that it was partially her fault as well. Adrien was right, she should have done more, could have done more. Besides Nino she was his closest friend, she knew more than anyone else did. But what she had done hadn't been enough. Adrien was lost to them in a whole new way now. At least when he had disappeared they had still been friends but they didn't even have that anymore.

Eventually Marinette's sobs subsided until all that was left was hiccups. Slowly she pulled away from Gabriel and untangled herself from the fetal position she had curled into. Looking at the concerned face of her friend she gave a watery smile.

"You were-are-a good friend to him Marinette. I may have not been much of a part of his life but I would hear little bits and pieces of what was going on and you were always mentioned and always with high regard and gratitude. Just give him some time and I would bet that he'll remember just how much he cares for you and how much it meant it have you in his life."

"I thank you for that hope but it doesn't much matter now. I very much doubt I'll see him again."

Gabriel smiled sadly as a knock came out the door.

"I should go." Marinette stood and gathered her bag as Gabriel followed suit. "And please, keep the pastries. They're yours anyways."

"It's going to be okay Marinette." The designer smiled as she took a step towards the door. "One more question though. Why didn't you tell Adrien that you are a designer with your own company and label? An accomplishment like that should be shared not hidden and reduced to the job of tailor."

Marinette shrugged her shoulders at the confused question on Gabriel's face. "I don't know. For some reason it just didn't feel right. I guess maybe after so long of talking about our futures and our dreams to achieve it without Adrien at my side I didn't feel like I could tell him that it had actually come true. We planned everything together and always we were by each others sides when we envisioned our paths to success. Telling him I had made it without him would have just added more salt to his wounds and done more harm than good."

There was a moment of silence while Gabriel nodded in understanding and Marinette's face softened in fondness at the memories.

"I'll see you next week Gabriel."

Marinette left feeling infinitely lighter than she had going in. It almost didn't matter that she wasn't going to see Adrien again. Almost.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heads up for the next chapter! It will contain quite a bit of violence, and so I'm rating it T just in case (although I don't believe it is that bad). Please don't read if violence makes you uncomfortable. I tried to keep it K+ but the story kind of had different ideas. It's just for the next chapter though. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the chapter that I would tentatively rate T. Violence ahead! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Ladybug's breathing came out as ragged gasps as she stumbled as fast as she could across the rooftops. Somewhere along the line she had lost her yo-yo and that combined with the fatigue of her body had led to several near death moments as her legs buckled under her and she almost fell to the street below. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. So despite her body's screams for mercy and her brain's begging for survival she kept on, ignoring the pain and the fear when her jumps were just a little too short.

A blood curdling scream reached her ears from just ahead of her and too her left. Her heart immediately picked up and she tried to push her body to go foster. There, amid the grey smokiness that was now Paris she saw Alya. Stopping on a roof she vaulted herself over the side and hung for a moment before letting go and letting her body scrape along the side of the building as she fell. She crumpled when she hit the ground but didn't allow herself to stay down for long. Pushing herself shakily to her feet she ignored the way her muscles protested. She was Ladybug and Alya needed her help and so she stumbled on.

"Ladybug, help me!" Alya screamed as soon as she saw the spotted heroine.

Approaching her best friend, Ladybug's heart threatened to break. Alya-sweet, strong, courageous Alya-was terrified as she stood, blood running down her face, hands and legs tied as the shadow of the enemy loomed behind her.

"Alya!"

Ladybug surged forward, hoping to get to the redhead in time. The shadow let out a sinister laugh as the superhero drew closer, almost as if it was mocking her efforts and the fact she thought she could make it in time. She reached out a hand, almost touching Alya's shoulder, when suddenly she couldn't move anymore. She was forced to watch helpless as Alya was yanked back into the darkness, her screams ending in a chilling silence only a moment later.

"No!" Ladybug cried before something slammed into her and sent her flying through the air.

Ladybug landed painfully skidding across cement before coming to a stop at what appeared to be the edge of a roof. For a few moments Ladybug could do nothing but lay there, her vision blurry and her body screaming in agony. Taking several deep breaths and blinking rapidly she soon found herself looking up at the cloud filled sky. The heroine rolled to her left side, letting out a groan as she did so.

"Ladybug?" a strained voice questioned below her.

She looked down and suddenly she was alert. Nino was hanging by one hand from a ledge not far below her with the same terrified look Alya had worn. Fear coursed through her veins once more as she shifted in order to reach our a hand to her friend.

"Nino, hang on."

She tried to keep her voice steady, focusing on where her hand stretched to meet Nino's rather than the boy's face that was covered in terror and sweat. This time Ladybug was actually able to make contact but she knew it wasn't enough. Her fingertips barely brushed the top of Nino's knuckles, her arms not long enough to be able to grasp his wrist. In this position there was no way she'd be able to help him, the inch or two of distance that was needing mocking her.

"Ladybug… help…"

Just as she moved to shift her body forward in order to make up the distance, Nino's hand slipped from the edge.

"No!"

She watched with tears streaming down her face as Nino fell screaming towards the ground several stories below. As much as she wanted to look away and spare herself that image, she couldn't. Right before the impact however, a shadow surged upwards, blocking the gruesome scene as it raced up to collide with Ladybug and send her hurtling through the air again.

This time her body hit the ground, the momentum sending her tumbling and rolling until she was forced to stop by the outside of a building. Everything was protesting the abuse her body was receiving, bones threatening to break if she was thrown one more time and sweat mixing in with the blood as it stung she open cuts and scrapes. It was pure agony and Ladybug was sure she wasn't going to get up this time. The sound of her name though, drew her attention and she slowly turned her head to find the source.

Running from the corner of the big courtyard diagonal from where she was was Adrien. He looked as if he had gotten into a fight with his bodyguard and lost, his clothes torn and his hair disheveled. And just like with Nino and Alya he was frightened and panicked. Shifting her gaze to look behind him, Ladybug's heart all but stopped. The building that stood on the corner was crumbling, the whole structure leaning in Adrien's direction as it did so.

"Adrien look out!" she warned as she tried to stand up.

It was no use though. Her muscles were just too exhausted, not an ounce of energy left for her. She was left with no other option but to watch as Adrien tried to outrun his demise and hope fervently that he would.

Adrien for his part looked behind him at her outburst and immediately saw the timbering structure. Facing forward once more he put on a burst of speed and sprinted towards Ladybug. She continued to try and find energy in order to get her body to cooperate even though she knew it was pointless.

"Run Adrien!"

Her heart was in her throat, tears still falling. The progress of the building was a lot quicker than she thought it would have been and it wasn't long before it was engulfing the blond, first the dust and then the actual structure. His cries of terror and spain became silenced as well.

In the aftermath of the collapse, Ladybug just laid there, dust enveloping her to further block out her surroundings. She was completely numb now, her body and mind almost blissfully unaware of anything. She could no longer fell the deep ache in her muscles and bones. The way her lungs burned when she breathed in the unclean air went unnoticed. Her head and heart blocked out the crushing weight of emotions that came with mourning the loss of her friends. She didn't notice the tears that continued, mixing with the dust and caking it to her face.

Eventually, after some time, the haze began to settle and Ladybug once again became aware of noises around her. Not far from her still form a series of moans and grunts of pain could be heard. For a moment her forehead creased in confusion as she wondered who was still left besides herself. When she heard the sound again accompanied by a sharp hiss, concern overruled her confusion. Moving painstakingly slowly, her body having received sensory feeling again so she didn't want to strain her muscles too much, she headed in the direction of the person.

"Hello?" Ladybug choked out quietly past her thickly coated throat.

"My lady?" came the equally rasped response.

Ladybug's heart picked up at the familiar voice. "Chat?"

She tried to move faster, the small burst of adrenaline she had received helping to mask the pain a little bit. Chat actually ended up being closer to her than she had assumed, and it seemed like no time until she was next to him. By this point the dust had settled enough that she could make out the details of Chat with little problem. He looked as beat up as she was sure she did, every part of his body battered and bruised in some way. He was also covered in a generous layer of building remains and Ladybug noted sadly where the dust and dirt was darker from being colored by his blood.

"Chat? Are you okay?"

Ladybug's gaze as well as hand traveled down Chat's side to stop at the place that his hand was guarding. He flinched when she pulled back his hand only to replace it with her own. She gasped. Chat had a giant wound right in his side, blood still spilling from it and changing his white coating to brown. Ladybug's heart broke as she stared down into Chat's relaxed face.

"Oh Chat," she sobbed.

He reached up a hand to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. "Hey." His voice was soft, almost loving as he smiled at her. "It's okay Bugaboo. I'm alright."

"No you're not. You got hurt and I wasn't there to help you." Ladybug felt her stomach drop and guilt crashed over her as she realized the exact reason why he was hurt in the first place. "I left you alone."

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh… No, it's okay… It's not your fault."

Despite Chat's gentle words, all Ladybug could hear was the things he wasn't saying, screaming at her loud and clear. _This is all your fault. Why did you leave me alone? You told me you'd never leave me alone and now look what happened._

"But it is my fault. I made a promise and I didn't keep it. I let you down Chat."

"No, no. You could never let me down my lady."

 _Of course you let me down. You always let me down because you hardly notice me. You're not worthy of the spots you wear._

"I did. Along with Alya and Nino and Adrien. I couldn't save any of you. I'm no hero."

"Don't say that." _You're right._ "Paris wouldn't be the same without you." _It would be better._ "You're Ladybug." _Yeah right._ "Whoever you are beneath the mask, you're the hero." _Marinette could never be a hero._ "You make Ladybug who she is." _Without Ladybug no one would ever notice you._ "And it's not your fault. None of us blame you." _You should have given up your Miraculous when you had the chance so someone better could do the job and actually save the day._

And for some reason this is where Ladybug's contradictories stop. Just two little sentences allowed to slip through unchallenged. Two little sentences accepted as the complete truth.

"I'm proud to have been your partner, Ladybug. I love you."

* * *

Marinette woke up to see the darkness of her room, her breath leaving her in a rush. Turning from her side onto her back she raised a trembling hand to her forehead. Her whole body was damp with sweat, some of her loose pieces of hair from her ponytail sticking to her face as a result. For several moments she focused on breathing evenly, getting her mind to reorient itself to reality. Slowly her heartbeat became steadier, her mind unstuck itself from the fog and fear, everything fell back into perspective.

The tears started immediately after she established her state of calm. It was the same nightmare, it always was. Ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth, when Chat Noir died and Adrien had disappeared it had been the same. Her greatest fear. Not just that she _wouldn't_ be able to protect the ones that she loved but that she _hadn't_ been able to protect them. Each and every time she would fall short and lose one more person she loved. It was hard to take, especially being Ladybug, the other half of Paris' superhero duo, meant to protect and save everyone. But she hadn't saved everyone. Not Chat, and not Adrien.

With a sigh Marinette sat up and slipped out of bed to make herself some tea, a few stray tears still trickling down her cheeks. While the designer was more of a hot chocolate person it hadn't taken her long to find that herbal tea was pretty much the only thing that could calm her down enough to go back to sleep after her nightmares. She no longer woke up screaming but sleep was always a hard thing to find again after being plagued by so much emotion, most of it being fear.

Honestly, the dreams were both a blessing and a curse for Marinette. And while the blessing was small and didn't quite make sense considering all the torture they put her through, it was a blessing all the same. Because in reality, Marinette had never gotten to say goodbye to Chat Noir. He was just gone and that had been the end of it. The goodbye in her dreams may have hurt but in some ways it didn't hurt nearly as badly as not saying goodbye had. It was a chance to redeem herself in one way while gaining a little bit of closer at the same time.

The rest was all a curse though. All of it a mockery of her skills and abilities and what she thought she was actually capable of. Her heart would forever be battered because of it. Her greatest pain came after the dreams though. During the time when she was finally alert enough to make sense of the world and what was real and what was fake, one thing stood out as a very real thing. Marinette never ever got to reply to Chat's last two sentences. In reality and in her dreams she was always denied the one thing she regretted not doing the most. Of all the things Chat Noir had hoped and dreamed for while he was alive, of all the things he had deserved to hear and know for a fact was true after years of diligently and faithfully waiting and asking for nothing in return, were three little words. Three words that would've given Chat the affirmation and assurance that his feelings were reciprocated. Marinette, Ladybug, did in fact love Chat Noir but she had realized it too late and then had been too scared to actually ever tell her partner and best friend. And her dreams mocked her and tortured her for it. Always a reminder that she had done worse that let Chat die alone. She had let him die thinking he was alone.

Setting the tea kettle on the stove to heat, Marinette walked to the window and stared out at the night sky. It had actually been several months since she had last been plagued by the nightmares. The routine her life had settled into had offered a lot of peace and contentment. She was happy and finally learning to forgive herself, coming to terms with the loss of Chat and Adrien in her life. That being said, it didn't surprise her one bit that Adrien's return had triggered the nightmares. All the guilt she had thought she had gotten rid of was back as well. Marinette just hoped that one day she could make up for everything.

"Marinette?"

Tikki's sleepy voice interrupted Marinette's contemplation of the shadows. She turned away from the window and smiled softly, now aware of the singing kettle but not quite ready to unwrap herself from her thinking.

"I'm fine Tiki," she whispered. "Go back to bed."

"Okay…" Marinette knew her kwami wanted to ask more questions but she was dipping towards the ground, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight Tikki."

She turned back to the night, her smile dropping as the familiar deep sadness enveloped her.

 _Goodnight Chat. I love you, too._


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien was beyond frustrated as he dialed the number of his assistant. He had now been in Paris for four days-Four Days!-with no sign of the company _M.C._ It was time that the idiot he had hired provided some information otherwise it was very possible he would find himself out of a job.

"Mr. Agreste, what can I do for you today?"

"Information, now. What is _M.C._ and where can I find it?"

"I've already given-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! You have been extremely elusive and reluctantly with any information regarding this company. I'm almost starting to think that it doesn't exist. Now, tell me something useful or so help me you will be out on the street faster than you can blink."

All of Adrien's patience was gone as he growled into his phone and stomped down the street. He ignored all the people who were shooting him disgusted looks since he didn't care. The model couldn't give a crap to what the people of Paris thought. He had already been forced to come back and now he was staying for far longer than he had anticipated or wanted. All for some high-maintenance, snobbish designer who was popular but apparently had no information online besides an email address.

"I already told you-"

"And I just told you that your job is on the line."

Adrien had stopped walking in order to pull the device away from his ear while he yelled in anger. As he brought it back into place so as to catch either his next excuse or the information he asked for, he threw a frustrated and exasperated gaze across the street. For a moment his eyes saw nothing in particular as his assistant began with his response-something about already haven given all the information. When his vision finally focused and his heart stopped. Right across the street was a store front of some kind, Adrien had no clue what they were selling as he was unable to look away from the white, cursive lettering declaring the name.

 _Miraculous Creations._ Part of Adrien was sure that it was some sick joke of the universe. The ex-superhero hadn't missed the Ladybug and Chat Noir memorabilia, the two super popular despite it being seven years since they last made an appearance. But this… it was unexpected and just seemed to mock him.

"Mr. Agreste? Mr. Agreste? Are you still there?"

His assistant's voice helped him to pull back from the thoughts and memories he had been fighting. The last thing he wanted was to be sucked further into the past and into Paris than he already was. He needed to to think objectively. Find the stupid company and designer, sign the deal, and yet back home to America where his own company was still thriving and Paris would eventually fade away to be nothing but a bad dream once more.

Turning to continue on Adrien's brain forced him to stop as it finally made the connections as his eyes passed unseeingly over one of the window displays. _Miraculous Creations. MC. Oh just kill me now,_ he thought.

"Nevermind," he growled into the phone. "I just found it no thanks to you."

Adrien then hung up the call, effectively cutting any, reminders, warnings, or excuses the assistant would have given. Checking both ways for oncoming traffic, he quickly crossed the street. Glancing over both window displays once more, he straightened his suit coat jacket and grabbed the door handle.

 _Time to get this over with._

A bell above the door sounded as he stepped inside the quiet shop. Adrien was actually surprised to find it empty for being the most popular clothing company in Paris. While the clothes on display were just for show mostly, surely there would be at least one or two people browsing through the options.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," a voice called from, Adrien assumed, a back room. The sound of a sewing machine also reached his ears. "Feel free to look around."

"No thank you." His voice was only slightly polite, his frustration still coursing through his veins. He did give everything a cursory glance though and saw that they appeared well made. He would have to take a closer look of course, but so far his assistant seemed correct. "I really don't have time for dilly-dallying."

The sewing machine went quiet and a chair rolled across the floor.

"I'm sorry about that. How can I help you?"

Adrien turned to see a very familiar face. "Marinette?"

"Adrien!"

She looked better than when he had seen her on Sunday. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands escaping free to frame her face, some of which she tucked behind an ear. Instead of an oversized sweatshirt and jeans she was wearing a black dress with pink trumpet sleeves and a black chain belt with pink hearts on it separating the torso from the knee length circle skirt.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Yeah, well, neither was I." All of Adrien's politeness flew out the window. He could save all the schmoozing and business cordality for her boss. "I'm here to see MDC."

Marinette's face took on a questioning and almost calculating look. "You're with _A. A. Amazing_?" She almost seemed hesitant to ask.

"Owner and founder, in the flesh. Now if you could just point me to your boss. We have some papers to sign to complete a merger and then I'll be out of your hair."

Marinette pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing and hands going to her hips. "I believe we told your company no. We will not work with you."

"I don't know what you've heard but I assure you it's no big deal. There's just a few things that need to be smoothed over and then it's a done deal. Trust me, your little establishment here-" He sent a contempt look around the customer free space. "-would do well to have a company like mine to back it."

"You're answer was no. _Miraculous Creations_ is a people company, not a money company. We're not going to sell."

A snort escaped Adrien. "Your words mean nothing to me, _Mari_." He spat her nickname as if she was a naive child who didn't realize she was being lied to and that she really didn't know anything. "You're just a tailor, doing someone else's busy work. You'll see. Your boss will tell me a different story after he speaks with me. Now I can't waste anymore time. Where's MDC?"

"Well on behalf of _MDC_ who is currently unavailable, and will always be unavailable to you, I say goodbye. Have a good day Adrien and I hope you enjoy your flight back to wherever it is you decided to disappear to."

Before Adrien knew what was happening he was being pushed out the door, Marinette being a lot stronger than her small frame belied. He turned back to protest and chew her out only to have the door slammed in his face and securely locked.

"I'll be back," he called to Marinette's retreating back. "I'll have my chance to speak with MDC and then your little shop will be all mine."

With an angry huff and a denial of defeat Adrien stalked away down the street.


End file.
